


To The Letter

by Mathemagician



Series: After UNIT [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Light D/s, Multi, PWP, Unit Caps, first time publishing smut whoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathemagician/pseuds/Mathemagician
Summary: Martha gives Jack and Ianto their present.Sequel to Returning to Torchwood but can be read as a standalone.For Torchwood Bingo Fest prompts Gifts and Clothes/Outfit
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones/Martha Jones
Series: After UNIT [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897897
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Torchwood Fan Fests: Bingo Fest 2020





	To The Letter

Martha followed Ianto into the kitchen, leaning against the counter while Ianto starting making drinks. "Tea, Jack?" he asked.  
"Yes, please," Jack answered, leaning back on the sofa, arms stretched along the back, coat hung over the side.  
"So," Martha smiled, "Jack."  
"What about him?" Ianto asked.  
"He has a key."  
"In case there's an emergency."  
Martha raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah, of course. For emergencies."  
Ianto grinned down at the tea. "Yeah."

He handed a mug to Martha, and carried the other two over to the sofa, sitting next to Jack as he handed him his drink. They sat for a while, sipping their drinks and swapping stories, and Ianto was a little impressed that Jack restrained the urge to start running his fingers along the back of his neck for as long as he did. He rolled his head back into the touch, smiling at Jack, who grinned back and leant forward to kiss him. Ianto made a pleased hum, which Jack took as an invitation to continue, reaching out to cup the side of his face. Ianto went to lean towards Jack, pulling away suddenly when he remembered they had company, looking slightly sheepish. Martha started giggling, which only made it worse, but Jack just grinned.

"Sorry," Ianto said, glancing at Martha and away again.  
"I don't mind," she smiled, twisting to face them, resting her arm on the back of the sofa, "you two are cute."  
Jack gently guided Ianto back to face him with a hand on his jaw, he waited until Ianto nodded slightly before kissing him again. Martha sipped the remnants of her tea, trying not to obviously stare, until the hand stroking the back of Ianto's neck moved to rest over hers. Martha looked up, meeting Jack's eyes as he pulled back from Ianto, and smiled at him. Ianto smirked, eyes flicking between Jack's face, the tenting starting to show in his trousers and back again. His eyes followed Jack's arm to the hand holding Martha's, thumb running over the back of her hand, smiled, and turned to face Martha. He reached out, brushing her hair behind her ear, and held her face softly. She smiled and nodded in answer to his unasked question. He leaned forward and kissed her gently, sliding his hand back to lace his fingers in her hair when she ran her tongue over his lower lip. He heard Jack moan quietly at the sight, moving to press himself against Ianto's back, running one hand over his arm and pressing kisses to the back of his neck, reaching around to stroke Matha's knee with the other. Martha hummed happily against Ianto before pulling back. She smiled at him and leant over his shoulder to Jack, sliding her hand to the back of his head, pulling him in for a kiss. Jack's hand moved from her knee to the side of her face, stroking her cheekbone with his thumb. Martha felt Ianto shifting against her, trying to twist around to watch while pinned between them. She smiled against Jack and pulled away slowly.  
"Jack?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you want your present now or later?"  
Jack grinned. "Oh, I think now could be fun, don't you, Leiutenant?"

Martha rolled her eyes and got up, heading to the kitchen. Ianto turned to Jack, eyebrow raised.  
"What are you two up to?" he asked.  
"Martha got us something from UNIT." Ianto frowned for a moment, thinking, before his eyebrows shot up.  
"Oh." He blushed slightly. "Really? She got--"  
"Yep, think of it as a late Christmas present." Martha set the box down in front of them, sitting back down next to Ianto. Ianto lifted the lid off the box, setting it down on the table.  
"There's two of them." He smiled at Jack.

Jack laughed and put his cap on, then Ianto's, grinning as Ianto rolled his eyes. Jack stood and turned to face Martha, saluting. Martha bit her lip, holding back a grin when she noticed Ianto trying to not start giggling.  
"You're supposed to salute a superior officer, Ianto," Jack said.  
"Sorry. Ma'am," Ianto giggled, saluting.  
"You don't have to call me that," Martha said, "just follow my orders."  
"Ianto takes orders *very* well," Jack smirked.  
"I'm sure he does," Martha said, smiling at Ianto.  
"He doesn't," Ianto said, gesturing to Jack, "He's too pushy."  
"Well, that won't do," Martha said, turning to face Jack. "It's very important to follow orders properly." She slipped her fingers under his suspenders, running her hands down his arms as she pushed them off his shoulders, and laced their fingers together. Martha leant up to kiss Jack, "That's half the fun."  
Jack whined when she pulled away and moved to kiss Ianto.  
"Bed?" Ianto asked  
"Yep. Lead the way."

Martha followed Ianto toward the back of his flat to his bedroom before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again.  
"Shirt off," she instructed, "you too, Jack." Martha pulled away from Ianto, pulled her own shirt off over her head, and threw it to the side of the room. Ianto unbuttoned his and draped it over the back of the chair behind him, rolling his eyes at Jack, who had let his drop behind him. Jack grinned, pulling his undershirt off and throwing it over his shoulder. Ianto sighed and pointedly turned back to focus on Martha, who had already unbuttoned her trousers and was kicking them off to fall by her shirt. Martha sat on the foot of the bed and beckoned Ianto over.

"On your knees soldier," she laughed, "let's show Jack how fun following orders can be." Jack took a step towards her. "Ah, stay there, Jack. You can wait," she ordered. Ianto smiled and knelt in front of her, sliding his hand along the bottom of her thighs, and kissed the side of her knee. "Good, keep doing that," she said. Ianto continued pressing kisses against her knees, and up both her thighs, occasionally biting gently, drawing moans from Martha and increasingly impatient whining from Jack.  
"Martha," Jack pouted, as she lifted her hips, encouraging Ianto to pull her underwear off, "my orders aren't fun at all. Ianto gets all the good ones."  
Ianto smirked and licked along Martha's heat. "I'm having a lovely time," he said, then returned his attention to Martha. She smiled and patted the spot on the bed next to her. "Come on then."

Jack bounded over and climbed up next to her and wrapped an arm around her, running his fingers through her hair as he kissed her. She flicked her tongue over his bottom lip, pulling it between her own. Jack's free hand slid up her back and unhooked her bra. He pulled away, breathing heavily, and slipped the straps off her shoulders before ducking his head down to kiss across her breasts, sucking a nipple to a peak in his mouth. He released it with a pop and shifted to sit behind her, reaching around to roll her nipples between his fingers, pinching slightly on the hardened nubs.  
"Look at Ianto," he murmured into her ear, just loud enough for him to hear, "isn't he gorgeous down there?"  
Martha nodded, biting her lip, holding back a moan when Ianto wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked hard. "Red--" she gasped "--definitely his colour."

Jack laughed and ducked his head down, kissing and sucking over her shoulder. Ianto looked up at her through his lashes, shifting to press a finger into her, then adding a second when she pressed her hips toward him, urging him on. He went back to running his tongue over her clit, sucking every few strokes, and curled his fingers inside her, watching her face to see what she enjoyed.  
"Oh God, Ianto," she panted, one hand twisting in the sheets, the other grabbing Jack's thigh, making him hiss as her nails dug into his skin. Jack reached up to cup her face, turning her gently to kiss her. She gripped his shoulder, moaning loudly into his mouth as pleasure tore through her. Ianto ran his hands over the underside on her thighs, pulling his mouth away when Martha shifted her hips back. He smiled, resting his chin on her hip, lips wet and cap half sliding off his head. She leant forward, fixed it, and ducked down to kiss him, tasting herself on him as she licked across his lip.

"Jack," she said, not looking away from Ianto, "do you want to come help get Ianto out of the rest of his clothes?"  
Ianto, very aware of how achingly hard he was now that he wasn't focused on Martha, thought that sounded fantastic. Thankfully, if the speed Jack got off the bed and starting pulling his shoes off was any indication, he did too. Martha reached out to undo Ianto's belt, kissing over his stomach as she pushed the button of his trousers through the hole, and licking along his waistband as she slowly undid the zip. Ianto bucked his hips, trying to follow her hand as she moved away, pushing his trousers over his hips. Jack grabbed them, dragging them off along with his socks, and knelt up to press his face against his thigh. Ianto whined and Jack ran his tongue along his cock through his pants, sliding his hands up the backs of his thighs to grope at his arse. Jack hooked his fingers under the waistband and pulled them down, lifting the fabric over his cock. Jack flicked his tongue out, licking precome from the tip, then wrapped his mouth around the head.  
"Oh, God. Jack," Ianto cried, trying to resist the urge to thrust himself into the heat of Jack's mouth. Martha stood up, stroking the back of Ianto's neck with one hand, the other running over his chest.  
"Tell Jack what you want," she said, catching a nail over his nipple.  
"I-- oh fuck-- fuck me, Jack. Please. Want you to fuck me."

Jack released his cock, grinning up at him. He stood and gave Ianto a quick kiss before getting him up on all fours on the bed. Jack leant over him, kissing down his spine, running his hands over the side of his thighs. Martha lay back on the bed, smiling up at Ianto as he pushed his hips back toward Jack. She reached up to stroke the back of his neck when Jack nipped at the small of his back. Jack flicked his tongue over Ianto's hole, slowly opening him with his tongue. Ianto whined, pressing himself against Jack.  
"Jack, please."  
"Roll over," Jack smiled, reaching over to pull some condoms and a bottle of lube from the bedside table.  
Ianto did, letting Jack shift his knees up as he knelt between them. Martha rolled onto her side, tipping Ianto's head to kiss him again, capturing the sounds of pleasure he made as Jack pressed a slick finger into him. He waited for him to relax, stroking inside him, before pulling his finger out and adding another, then a third, stretching him open. Ianto whined into Martha's mouth when Jack pulled them out. He planted a kiss on the inside of his knee, reaching for a condom and rolling it on. He squirted some more lube onto his cock, spreading over himself before lining himself up with Ianto's hole.  
"Ready?" he asked.  
Ianto nodded frantically, trying to push himself onto Jack's cock. Jack smiled and pushing into him, making Ianto hiss as he stretched around the head of his cock. Martha ran her hand over his chest soothingly as he adjusted, her mouth sucking on the skin just above his collar bone. Jack pushed the rest of the way in and stilled, gripping Ianto's thighs, waiting for him to push back against him. After a few moments he did, and Jack pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back in. Ianto threw his head back in pleasure and Martha's hand moved from Ianto's chest to her own, trailing her fingers over a breast before taking her hardened nipple between her fingers, squeezing. Her hand trailed down her body, teasing across her stomach and hips, before pressing two fingers into her slick heat, grinding the heel of her hand against her sensitive clit, making herself moan against Ianto's skin. She felt Jack's hand stroking her calf and turned to look at him, he waved her over and pulled her into a kiss, his tongue flicking into her mouth, mirroring what he was doing to Ianto.

"Wanna ride him?" Jack whispered in her ear.  
Martha nodded. "Oh, yeah."  
Jack stopped moving, making Ianto whine, as he tore open another condom and rolled it over Ianto's cock, stroking it a few times before helping Martha climb over him. Ianto swore loudly as she slid down onto him, hands on his chest, Jack's hands at her hips, guiding her gently. Once she was seated, Jack trailed a hand from her hip down to rub over her clit, encouraging her to move. Martha rolled her hips, pressing herself against Jack's hand and squeezing around Ianto's cock, causing them both to moan. Jack dipped his head to kiss the back of her shoulder, grazing the skin with his teeth slightly.  
"He feels good, doesn't he?" Jack murmured in her ear as she lifted herself up and down around Ianto's cock. Martha nodded, shifting her hips to hit the bundle of nerves inside her as she moved. Jack starting moving again, matching Martha's pace as he thrust into Ianto, tipping her forward as he lifted Ianto's hips.

Ianto's head rolled back, his eyes closed, as he cried out. Martha stroked the side of his waist, switching her movements to grind her clit against him. Jack groaned into her shoulder, his fingers digging into her hip. She turned her head, twisting around to kiss him hungrily, running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck peeking out under the cap.  
"Ja-- oh fuck. Martha. Can't last much longer," Ianto panted.  
Jack gripped Ianto's thighs, speeding up his thrusts. Ianto reached out to rub Martha's clit, his other hand gripping at the sheets, making her throw her head back in pleasure.

She leant forward to mouth at his throat. "It's ok Ianto," she panted, "come for us. Show us how good you feel." Ianto's movements lost what little control they had left, his hips bucking frantically between the heat of Martha and the hardness of Jack's cock as he came with a cry. Martha smiled down at him, flushed red and thoroughly dishevelled, his cap almost entirely fallen off and his hair sticking out. Jack growled as Ianto clenched around his cock, chasing his own release. He thrust into Ianto a few more times before following Ianto over, shouting his name. He rolled off Ianto, careful not to crush him or Martha, helping her climb off him and rest between them.

"Want me to?" he asked, trailing his fingers over Martha's stomach to rest over her hip. She nodded, pressing herself up towards his hand. He slid his hand lower, running his fingers along her lips before pressing two into her, his thumb brushing over her clit. Ianto leant up on his elbow to kiss her, his tongue sliding over hers lazily as Jack curled his fingers, stroking inside her. Martha ground her hips up against his touch, moaning with need. Ianto ran his hand over her stomach, trailing up to cup her breast, running his thumb over her nipple. Martha's moans got louder as Jack stroked her and she pulsed around his fingers. Jack kept going, pulling the last of her pleasure from her before she tried to pull away, oversensitive. Jack pulled his fingers out and Martha moaned as he licked them clean, giving her a kiss before moving to clean up.

"Best Christmas present ever," Jack announced when he was done, lying down and pulling Martha to his chest.  
"Hey," said Ianto, wrapping his arm around Martha to rest on Jack's hip, "I think the one I gave you was pretty damn good."  
Jack laughed. "Yeah, it was. Call it a draw."  
"That was definitely the best 'thank you for my present' I've ever gotten," Martha giggled. They lay there for a while, stroking each other's skin lightly.  
"Jack," Ianto broke the silence, "don't you technically out-rank her?"


End file.
